Goodnight Kiss
by idkwhatthisevenis
Summary: Sasuke wakes up in the middle of the night for a drink, and drags his nii san along! Minor ItaSasu and Uchihacest, nothing graphic just pure, innocent fluff.
1. Goodnight Kiss

**_Author's Note ;; Hello, my faithful readers! Thank you so much for all your reviews on my previous fic, _Relief_, I appreciate it so much! Enjoy this bit of fluff! Sorry this chapter's so short, I promise to update soon. Please review!_**

-x-

**Disclaimer ;; I don't own Naruto, all characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. Any happenings similar to those in thee works of this author are purely coincidental, or done on purpose for the sake of the fanfic. Notice that this is a fanfiction. This is purely a work of fiction, nothing more. Enjoy.**

"Nii-san? Will… will you come with me?" A small boy stood timidly at the entrance of his older brother's room. He glanced at the clock. It read 1:23 AM.

"Oh, Sasuke," Itachi groaned, rolling over on his bed. "Go back to bed. It's very early. Too early. Go get some sleep."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "Please, Itachi," he begged. "I wanna get a drink. I'm thirsty! I'm scared to go alone! Please!"

Itachi sighed, but got out of bed. "Fine, fine," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sliding his feet into a pair of slippers.

Sasuke smiled widely. "Thank you, nii-san!" he squeaked, grabbing Itachi's hand and dragging him hurriedly towards the kitchen.

"Slow down, otouto," Itachi laughed, following his younger brother's lead as he was desperately dragged along by a much smaller boy.

"No!" Sasuke snapped, stopping abruptly in the kitchen. "I'm thirsty, and I'm thirsty NOW."

Itachi smiled. "Try and keep it quiet, Sasuke… father and mother are still asleep. Okay?" he placed a finger to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, and then nodded furiously, eager to please his older brother.

"Good." Itachi withdrew his finger. "Hurry and drink your water. I want to go back to bed, otouto."

"Okay," Sasuke agreed, pouring himself a cup of warm water and sipping it down. "Want some?" he offered the half empty cup to Itachi.

"No thanks," Itachi said. "I'm not thirsty."

Sasuke eyed him skeptically. "Are you suuuuure?" he asked suspiciously, drawing out the word 'sure' and narrowing his eyes into an almost dangerous glare.

Itachi laughed silently. "I'm sure. Wash that cup and we can go back to bed." he sat down on the tatami carpet, running his fingers over the bamboo material while Sasuke hummed himself a little tune and stood on a stool in order to reach the sink to wash his cup.

After a few moments of furious scrubbing and rinsing, Sasuke left the cup on the counter and returned the stool to its original position.

"Done?" Itachi looked up.

"Done." Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go back now," Itachi said, taking Sasuke's small hand in his and led him back to his room through the darkness.

"Thank you, nii-san," Sasuke said happily, running to his bed and squirming under the covers.

"Goodnight, otouto," Itachi said, beginning to head back to his own room.

"Wait!" Sasuke squeaked. "Don't leave yet!"

"What is it?" Itachi sighed, turning back.

"Can… can I have a goodnight kiss?"

**_To be continued!_** :o**_ (-le gasp-)_**


	2. Snuggling

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi hopefully. "Please?"

Itachi froze for a moment, somewhat surprised by his younger brother's request. "A… goodnight kiss?"

Sasuke nodded vigorously. "Yes. A goodnight kiss."

"Aren't you too old for this, otouto?"

"No!" Sasuke looked like he was about to cry. "Please, nii-san! Just one! I only want one!"

Sighing, Itachi reluctantly agreed. "Just this once, then."

Sasuke squeaked in excitement and beamed as Itachi's lips touched his forehead in a small kiss. He squirmed in sheer happiness under his brother's larger, warm body, delighted.

"Thank you, nii-san!" Sasuke chimed as Itachi's lips left his forehead.

Itachi, looking somewhat embarrassed, shrugged. "You're welcome, I guess." He sat quietly on Sasuke's bed for a long time quietly, waiting for his otouto to fall asleep so he could return to his room. Hours seemed to pass before Sasuke's small, frightened voice broke the silence.

"I'm cold, nii-san. It's so dark. I'm scared. Please don't leave."

"Don't worry, otouto, I won't leave," Itachi promised. "I thought you were asleep. Try and fall asleep, I'll stay here until you do."

Sasuke lay in silence for a few moments before blurting, "I'm still cold!" He frowned. "I'm still cold, nii-san."

Itachi tried in vain not to smile. Thankfully, the darkness concealed most of his emotions. "So?" He hoped his voice wouldn't betray him.

"Well, aren't _you_ cold?" Sasuke pressed, staring intently at his older brother. If Itachi hadn't known better, he would have thought that this was a glare with murderous intent.

"No," Itachi replied bluntly, "I'm not cold."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But, nii-san-"

"I'm not cold. Really."

Silence followed Itachi's words.

Sasuke's tearful voice soon followed. "So… so you don't want to snuggle with me?"

"Wha-?" Itachi was bewildered at yet another bizarre request from his little brother. "You want to _what_?"

"Snuggle." Sasuke's voice was firm and stubborn.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh. "Snuggle?"

Sasuke nodded happily. "Yes. Snuggle."

"Oh, otouto. You're too old for this." Itachi sighed. "A goodnight kiss was okay, but snuggle? I think the kiss was enough."

"No, no, no!" Sasuke squealed. "I'm not too old! Not too old! Please, nii-san! Just for a little bit, and then you can leave! Please?"

Itachi could hear tears in his voice and couldn't stand hearing his younger brother cry. "Oh, alright. _Baka!_ Really, grow up," he teased, poking Sasuke on the forehead and hesitantly slipping under the covers with his little brother's small body next to his considerably larger one.


End file.
